


Watchman, tell us

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen, gen like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knows a great deal about Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchman, tell us

Dick has precisely one hundred thirty-two eyelashes on his right eye, if the focusing lenses in Tim's mask can be trusted. They can be. One hundred thirty-seven on his left.

Ordinarily, Tim wouldn't know this. But Nightwing's mask is off and Dick is asleep, breathing even and face calm; it is safe to observe. And it isn't safe to look at anything other than his slightly bruised face without the excuse of a fight to distract him.

Tim is entirely aware of his own desires.

His own… wants. And his need.

Tim keeps his breathing steady and watches Dick sleep.


End file.
